


Hell’s antiques are NOT sex toys/Адский антиквариат это вам НЕ секс-игрушки

by Smoking_breath



Series: Hell’s antiques are NOT sex toys [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Dialogue-Only, King of Hell Sam and Consort Dean, M/M, demon!Sam, evil!Dean, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoking_breath/pseuds/Smoking_breath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никогда не допускайте, чтобы Нечестивый Супруг-Консорт Ваш начал скучать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell’s antiques are NOT sex toys/Адский антиквариат это вам НЕ секс-игрушки

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bertee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/gifts), [lori_leaf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lori_leaf).
  * A translation of [Hell’s antiques are NOT sex toys](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/34320) by bertee&lori_leaf. 



> Предупреждение: Это КРЭК. И СТЁБ тоже, но крэк больше. Целиком и полностью. Плюс все три фика от начала до конца написаны в форме диалога. Артефакты используются далеко не по прямому назначению, демоны проливают слёзы, Сэм разъезжает верхом на Хеллспауне (англ. Hellspawn – Порождение Ада) по имени Бесси. Нецензурно-матерные выражения сексуальной коннотации.

***

  
– Дин, где… О, чёрт!!!  
– Привет, Сэмми.  
– Это ведь у тебя не свеча Рылика. Скажи, что это не она.  
– Это не свеча Рылика.  
– Правда?  
– Нет.  
– Дин!!!!!!!  
– Прости, ты не мог бы сделать так ещё раз. Наверняка, во втором круге ещё остались те, кто не оценил, как охренительно громко ты вопишь.   
– А чего ты ждал?! Это чертовски важная свеча, Дин.  _Чрезвычайно важная._  Целое войско Батора готово к вторжению в Кентукки, а эта свеча – единственный способ их туда перебросить. У меня ушло несколько часов на то, чтобы раздобыть особый редкий воск, вырезать нужные символы и сплести фитиль… Почему ты смеёшься?  
– Ты  _плёл_  фитиль? Король демонов на работе плетёт фитилёчки? Пусть ты и радеешь за апокалипсис, но офигенская девчонка Саманта в тебе живее всех живых.   
– Это часть моих обязанностей! Это не… И я не девчонка!  
– Как скажешь, принцесса.  
– Я хотя бы осознаю всю возложенную на меня ответственность, Дин! Думаешь это легко? Когда у тебя под командованием орды демонов, приходится работать подолгу и помногу, вкалывать до седьмого пота, а ещё приносить массовые жертвоприношения и проводить зубодробительные ритуалы. И мне совершенно не улыбается, чтобы ещё и ты таскал бесценные оккультные реликвии под анальные пробки.  
– Да, ты прав, Сэмми. Прости.  
– Спасибо.  
– Хочешь меня наказать? Я тут нашёл классную шлёпалку…  
– Дин! Скрижаль Минонка – это не шлёпалка.  
– Серьёзно? А так похоже на шлёпалку. Тут даже рукоять есть. Сэмми, у шлёпалок всегда бывают рукоятки.  
– Это древняя скрижаль с начертанным на ней пророчеством Минонка. Рукоять у скрижали есть для того, чтобы, удерживая её высоко над собой, насылать проклятия на неверующих.  
– О, но я ведь верю. Ещё как верю. Горячо и глубоко. Ну, давай. Не будь тряпкой. Отшлёпай меня скрижалью.  
– Дин!  
– Чё?  
– Дин, как бы ни аппетитна была твоя задница, особенно, когда ты ею вот так вот передо мной крутишь, но не мог бы ты быть не столь вызывающе неразборчив перед моими подданными?  
– Вызывающе неразборчив?  
– Ты  _мой_  нечестивый супруг, Дин. Не грёбаный Адский общественный велосипед, на котором каждый желающий может прокатиться.  
– Ты назвал меня шлюхой?  
– Нет, я…  
– Блять, ты только что назвал меня шлюхой, так?  
– Дин, я…  
– Мудак.  
– Я не называл…  
– Сегодня ты будешь спать на диване, Сэмми. Ты чертовски глубоко ранил мои чувства да ещё и оскорбил меня прямо перед подчинёнными.  
– Это  _мои_  подчинённые.  
– Да без разницы, Сэм. Ты точно вступил в Братство непотребного зла. Я не обязан отдуваться за своих друзей. Вот, например, Фрэнк. Фрэнк уважает меня за то, что я – это я, не за то, что я Король демонов.  
– Чт…? Фрэнк? Ты случайно не имеешь в виду Франколитиса, Ужас Подземья? Ты назвал его ФРЭНК? Нельзя просто взять и назвать его и ему подобных, как тебе вздумается, Дин, они же не щенки!  
– Это у тебя  _лицо_  щенячье.   
– Как по-взрослому.  
– Ну вот, снова! Ты постоянно оскорбляешь меня перед подчинёнными. Доверю тебе секрет, я нравлюсь подданным. Фрэнк хочет, чтобы ты сначала отшлёпал меня Скрижалью Минонка, а потом мы с тобой занялись кинковым сексом со всеми твоими анальными пробками, ну теми твоими штуковинами из горячего свечного воска и вырезанными поделками. Ты ведь хочешь, Фрэнк? Видишь, Сэм, не все тут такие зажатые, как ты. Вот Фрэнк понимает, что у меня есть потребности, и не осуждает меня за это. Тебе бы поучиться у него раскованности и толерантности.  
– …  
– Прими мою любовь.  
– Ты снова разговаривал с Доктором Филом*?  
– Само собой. Он у нас, ему скучно, мне скучно, и… не суди меня.  
– Дин, я сейчас же иду в хранилище, хочу убедиться, что ты не перетаскал все остальные реликвии для своих секс-целей.  
– Ты всё ещё спишь на диване.  
– Дин, я не буду спать на диване. Ты накидал за диван кучу всякого барахла; не хочу опять проснуться от того, что мне в бок впилась булава.  
– Эй, я всего-то не рассортировал своё средневековое оружие в алфавитном порядке, как  _некоторые…_  
– Это здорово экономит время, скажи, не так? Помнишь, как мне пришлось подавлять восстание демонов и сражаться стенобитным тараном из-за того, что я не смог найти свой палаш**?  
– Я…  
– И даже не вздумай отпустить шуточку про то, что я просто хотел показать тебе свой «таран». Это очень тяжёлая работа, Дин. Напряжённая. Как бы мне ни хотелось завалиться в койку и дни напролёт заниматься с тобой горячим кинковым сексом, но у меня есть обязанности, которые я должен исполнять. Те же девственницы, они ведь не собираются сами приносить себя в жертву.  
– Знаешь, что тебе нужно?  
– Скажешь, «мой член в твоей заднице», я тебя покусаю.  
– Окей, это первый вариант, но тебе не помешает кое-что ещё. Среднее звено управления.  
– Хм?  
– Менеджеры среднего звена. Ведь есть же у тебя демоны, которым можно кое-что доверить. Вроде Боба и Гарри.  
– Блабобак и Гаррилклит? Пожиратель Основ и Бич Аризоны?   
– Ага, они, так вот, Боб и Гарри, или как ты там их назвал… да всё равно, произведи их в свои лейтенанты, или в кого там положено повышать подчинённых демонов, и передай им часть своих невъебически важных обязанностей. Как насчёт, Истребления Непокорных Коров? Боб, наверняка, отлично с этим справится.  
– Думаю, можно…  
– Точняк! А строительство Центра подготовки Крутых ублюдков имени Джона Винчестера можно спокойно передать под ответственность Гарри. Два его хеллспауна управятся за неделю.  
– Твоё предложение не лишено смысла…  
– Это потому, что я охуенно гениален, братишка. А теперь давай уже, вали, поручи другим хрень, которую можно поручить, потом возвращайся, и мы ещё и трахнуться успеем.  
– Окей! Так я и сделаю!  
– Отличненько. И принеси мне пирог.  
– Мы в Аду, Дин. Здесь нет пирогов.  
– Нет пирогов? Ты виртуозно плетёшь свечные фитили, но не можешь сотворить мне пирог? Какой же ты после этого Демон-Король?  
– Я не буду печь тебе пироги, Дин. Ты же снова будешь нудеть, что пирог у меня получился рвотно-приторный, и обзовёшь меня девчонкой…опять.  
– Ну, заставь… то есть поручи это кому-нибудь, Сэмми! Фрэнк сделает мне пирог. Да, попроси Фрэнка испечь мне пирог.  
– Мне показалось, ты хотел, чтобы Фрэнк занялся резнёй девственниц.  
– Нет, этим пусть займётся Фил, Разрушитель Земли. Кстати, забавный факт, ты знал, что это Фил намутил с теми карстовыми воронками*** во Флориде? Фил много чего умеет, Фил состряпает и испечёт мне пирог.   
– Я не собираюсь заниматься твоим пирогом.  
– А я и не говорю, чтобы ты стряпал мне пирог. Я сказал, ФИЛ возьмёт на себя пирог для меня. Ведь Фил любит меня больше, чем ты.  
– Может, ты сегодня с Филом и тискаться будешь? Может, мы Фила припряжём ещё и чтобы  _он_  засаживал тебе древние священные реликвии, куда тебе так неймётся?  
– Не сучься, Сэм. Тут я – пас. У Фила пенис нереальных размеров. К своей жопе я его и близко не подпущу. Кстати, я даже не уверен, что у Фила самого есть задница, так что мы не сможем сыграть в «Дин-пират грабит глубокую сокровищницу». Плюс, я не тискаюсь. Это девчонки тискаются. Я просто тебя придерживаю, чтобы твоя неуклюжая туша не грохнулась с кровати посреди ночи.  
– Если ты не даёшь мне упасть с кровати, то почему тогда из нас двоих ты ме́ньшая ложка?  
– Чёрт побери, Сэм, кончай болтать всякую хрень перед подчинёнными! Это же личное!  
– То есть ты, готовый скормить своей заднице свечу Рылика, подговариваешь меня отшлёпать тебя Скрижалью Минонка, и всё это публично, а потом вдруг психуешь, что подданные вдруг услышат, а Дин Винчестер-то, оказывается, маленькая ложка?  
– Кинковый секс – это круто, а обжималки – для девчонок,   
– Ты… ненормальный. Очень.  
– Это лицо у тебя ненормальное.  
– Дин!  
– Чего?  
– Ты можешь хотя бы три секунды вести себя как взрослый мужчина, а не пятилетний малыш? Ты можешь сосредоточиться?  
– Пытаюсь! Сосредотачиваюсь и вижу: во-первых, ты не ценишь мои усилия разнообразить наш секс и тебя ничуть не впечатлили мои оригинальные идеи с игрушками и лопатками, во-вторых, ты не даёшь мне пирог, ну а  _в-третьих_ , твой большой рот, который только что ляпнул перед подчинёнными, что я  _тискаюсь_. На чём ещё мне нужно сосредоточиться?  
– Ты самый дерьмовый Нечестивый Супруг-Консорт, которого только можно себе представить.  
– Это ЛИЦО у тебя самый дерьмовый Нечестивый Супруг-Консорт, которого только можно себе представить.  
– Дин!  
– Что?  
–… ладно. Я поручу Филу испечь тебе пирог, только заткнись.  
– А знаешь, чем лучше всего меня заткнуть?  
– И чем же?  
– Бондажным креслом.  
– Бондажным… ДИН!!! Это же мой Демонический Трон!  
– Я его усовершенствовал.  
– ДИН!  
– Мне было скучно, окей!  
– Это Ад. Мы не на шоу Экстремальная Перестройка****.  
– Ага, понятно, мальчик-демон. Но мне же тут скучно до чёртиков, пока ты там гарцуешь и красуешься со своим большим невъебенно крутым мечом.  
– Гарцую и красуюсь? Когда такое было?! Я не красуюсь.  
– Да ну? А как же развевающиеся волосы, злая коняшка и педоватая флейта? Точно красуешься.  
– Я… Да ты… Это не флейта!  
– А похоже на флейту.  
– Это не…  
– И звучит как флейта.  
– Это боевой рог! Его мощный и зловещий рёв внушает страх и трепет врагам, потому что он… зловещий.  
– Окей, прости, прости. Твоя  _зловещая_  педоватая флейта.  
– Дин… это не флейта, Бесси не лошадь… Чего ты хохочешь? Кончай ржать! Заткнись, Дин! Я ведь уже говорил тебе не выставлять меня на посмешище перед подданными. Кончай уже! Бесси – абсолютно подходящее имя для беспощадного Хеллспауна, которая чисто случайно внешне напоминает лошадь, и я не потерплю, чтобы ты над ней издевался. Бесси может обидеться. Дин, прекращай! Неделю никакого секса, если не заткнёшься… Спасибо. Так вот, как я уже сказал, Бесси не лошадь.   
– Понятно.  
– Хорошо. Я рад, что мы поняли друг друга. Итак, рог Га́лина не флейта, Бесси не лошадь, а моя причёска полностью приличествует верховному повелителю демонов. Я пользуюсь гелем для укладки волос, так что они у меня больше не развеваются.  
– Развеваются.  
– Не развеваются!  
– Фрэнк считает, что развеваются.  
– Фрэнк немой!  
– Это читается у него в глазах. У него глаза демона, который считает, что у тебя девчачьи волосы.   
– Фрэнк, пошёл вон.  
– Оу, ты ранил его чувства, Сэмми.  
– Он же Ужас Подземья! Я при всём старании не смогу ранить его чувства!  
– Ты не знаешь его так, как я.  
– Он уже вовсю кромсает петухов. Улыбается. И исполняет лунную походку.  
– Но про себя он страдает, а глубоко внутри ещё и плачет.  
– Ты настраиваешь против меня моих же слуг, Дин. Теперь я знаю, кого винить, когда демоны в следующий раз поднимут восстание.  
– Не ссы, Сэмми. Это ведь ты никогда с ними не разговариваешь. Ты только на них кричишь и отправляешь на эпическую мясорубку с небесным Воинством.  
– Я демон и  _Король_  Демонов. У нас так заведено! Мы не разговариваем по душам и за жизнь с КОРОЛЁМ ДЕМОНОВ.  
– А вот если бы ты разок с ними поговорил за жизнь, ты бы точно знал, что Боб не переносит лактозу и очень страдает из-за того, что не может есть мороженое. Скажи, что это не мотиватор покруче твоих королевских окриков? Просто скажи ему, что те парни каждый день объедаются мороженым. Спорим, как только ты его потом попросишь, Боб на раз разметает пол-Воинства. Но тебе же это и в голову не приходило – так, Сэмми? И не приходило тебе это в голову потому, что ты никогда не  _разговариваешь_  с подчинёнными.  
– Они мне служат, Дин. Их работа – меня боготворить и воцарить Ад на Земле. Просто и незамысловато. У нас и средств-то нет на все эти сеансы терапии, а у меня – времени. Да и вообще, я ушам своим не верю, чтобы ТЫ так рьяно выступал за сближение с демонами.  
– Раз уж бондажная  _близость_  не светит нам с тобой, то давай ты хотя бы станешь  _ближе_  к подчинённым… эй, ты это слышал? Игра слов.  
– Да, Дин, я понял.  
– Ага. Не обращай внимания.  
– Ну, не дуйся.  
– Знаешь, сколько сил я потратил на то, чтобы в Аду нам было хорошо. Я раздобыл нам игрушки. Довёл до ума бондажное кресло… ты ведь и понятия не имеешь, что мне пришлось для этого сделать? Сначала я должен был вырезать из костей невинного фаллос, потом искать клей, чтобы прикрепить этот чудо-пенис к трону. Ты в курсе, что в Аду клей днём с огнём не найдёшь? Мы привыкли всё и всех рвать и ломать – не собирать и клеить. Так что пришлось пробираться в пятый круг за специальной травой из Стигийского***** болота. Я потратил кучу времени и сил, Сэм, а тебе, похоже, по барабану.   
– Ты полез в Стигийское болото?  
– Угу. И местечко не фонтан, скажу я тебе. Да и Флегий****** понудел, когда я позаимствовал у него лодку, чтобы надёргать клейких стеблей из болота.  
– Оу, это так трогательно, Дин. Правда.  
– Наконец! Ты, наконец, оценил мои усилия.  
– Я хочу сказать, что и представить не мог, как тебе скучно, пока я потрошу невинных.  
– Конечно, мне скучно! Пока ты там отрываешься, проливая реки крови врагов и предателей, я торчу здесь и жду тебя. Как, блин, эксклюзивная секс-игрушка. Странно, что я со скуки готов на стены лезть?  
– Видимо, нет. Думаю, ты заслуживаешь пирога и секса. Если бы у тебя ещё не было привычки таскать ценные Адские артефакты для своих кинковых целей. Давай подберём тебе ещё одно занятие в дополнение к должности Нечестивого Супруга Повелителя Демонов? Как насчёт Изобретателя пыток для новоумерших?   
– Например, раздать им всем коробки с шоколадными конфетами, в которых остались только старые и сухие конфеты с твёрдой, как камень карамелью? И ни одной с мягким зефиром?  
– Э, ну да, неплохо. Я вообще-то представлял что-то в духе вырывания у них зубов, но, думаю, ты перед этим зубы можешь ещё и испортить.  
– Я могу заставить их тысячу раз переписать слова популярных песен, пока они не придут в ужас, когда поймут, что их любимые горлопаны сцены – идиоты!  
– Конечно, Дин.  
– Ещё я могу заставить их за раз выпить Большой глоток*******, потом запереть в машине и не останавливаться, когда им приспичит отлить.  
– Дин… а вот это очень похоже на то, что ты делал в детстве со МНОЙ.  
– Я ведь лучший в мире старший брат.  
– Ненавижу тебя.  
– Ты меня любишь.  
– Похоже, всё с тобой  _окей_.  
– Я победил!  
– Ладно, Дин. Ты победил. А сейчас иди и успокой Фрэнка, чтобы больше не ревел. Нас ещё ждёт бондажное кресло.


End file.
